Theodore the Tugboat and Friends (LMDTLM
Theodore the Tugboat and Friends is a parody, it is a Godred the Mountain Engine and Friends version of Little Miss Daredevil the Little Miss and Friends. Cast * Theodore (From Theodore Tugboat) as Thomas * Mr. Tall as Edward * Oggy (From Oggy and the Cockroaches) as Henry (I Know I hate Oggy) * The Shiny Engine (From The Little Engine That Could Book) as Gordon * Bullseye (From Toy Story) as James * Hank (From Theodore Tugboat) as Percy * Mufasa (From The Lion King) as Toby * Hercules (From Tugs) as Duck * Ten Cents and Sunshine (From Tugs) as Donald and Douglas * Homer (From The Simpsons) as Oliver * Pongo (From 101 Dalmatians) as Diesel * Vern and Johnny (From Family Guy) as Bill and Ben * Timon (From The Lion King) as BoCo * Sea Rouge (From Tugs) as Daisy * Little Miss Rainbow (Made up Character) as Mavis * Frank McCay (From Monsters University) as Stepney * Disgust (From Inside Out) as Emily * Billy Shoepack (From Tugs) as Bertie * Mr. Slow as Salty * Old Rusty (From Tugs) as Harvey * Little Miss Scary and Moody Margaret (From Horrid Henry) as Arry and Bert * Little Miss Bad as Fergus * Bertie (From TTTE) as Skarloey * Terence (From TTTE) as Rheneas * Mr. Potato Head (From Toy Story) as Sir Handel * Shrek (From Shrek) as Peter Sam * Lightning McQueen (From Cars) as Rusty * Constance (From Theodore Tugboat) as Duncan * Steamer (From Salty’s Lighthouse) as Duke * Peter Griffin (From Family Guy) as Freddie * Mickey Mouse and Goofy (From Disney) as Mighty Mac * Tiger Moth (From TTTE) as Arthur * Sunshine (From Salty’s Lighthouse) as Lady * Zip (From Tugs) as Diesel 10 * Little Miss Twins as Splatter and Dodge * The Duke of Boxford (From TTTE) as Sir Topham Hatt * The Duchess of Boxford (From TTTE) as Lady Hatt * Yong Bao (From TTTE) as Terence * Rheneas (From TTTE) as Trevor * Freddie (From TTTE) as Toad * Pumbaa (From The Lion King) as Derek * Little Miss Whoops as Bulgy * Mr. Mischief as Elizabeth * Leslie Ring as George * Purplenose (Made up Thomas Character) as Murdoch * Mr. Uppity as Spencer * Skarloey (From TTTE) as Caroline * Mr. Persnickety as Cranky * Little Miss Chatterbox as Scruffey * Stepney’s Controller (From RWS) as Mr. Percival * Mr. Strong as Harold * Emma Sophia (From Theodore Tugboat) as Rosie * Little Miss Sunshine as Smudger * Mary Ring as Bulstrode * Dory (From Finding Nemo) as Stanley * Little Miss Wise as The Spiteful Brake Van * Albert (From RWS) as Jack * Splatter and Dodge (From TTTE) as Max and Monty * Barry (From RWS) as Byron * Winston (From WildNorWester) as Nelson * Evil James (From TTTE) as Patrick * Little Miss Bossy, Ralph (From Wreck It Ralph) and Felix (From Wreck It Ralph) as The Horrid Lorries * Zug (From Tugs) as D261 * Canso (From Theodore Tugboat) as Whiff * Zorran (From Salty’s Lighthouse) as Scruff * Little Miss Somersault as Dennis * Tour Guide Barbie (From Toy Story 2) as Jeremy * Mr. Impossible as Molly * Little Miss Stubborn as Billy * Caroquette (From Theodore Tugboat) as Belle * Rusty (From TTTE) as Flynn * Mr. Silly as Old Slow Coach * Mr. Grumble and Little Miss Fun as Bash and Dash * Little Miss Moody (Made up Character) as Ferdinand * Duke (From TTTE) as Annie * Cora (From RWS) as Clarabel * Smelter (From Tugs) as Rocky * Sally Seaplane (From Tugs) as Proteus * Mr. Nosey as Hank * Terrence (From Angry Birds) as Colin * Little Miss Trouble as Charlie * Mr. Devious (Made up Character) as Flora * Casey Jr. (From Dumbo) as Hector * Little Miss Neat as Bertram * Brian Ring as Neville * Jack (From TTTE) as Captain * Burke and Blair (From Tugs) as Den and Dart * Bluenose (From Tugs) as Norman * Sea Rouge (From Salty’s Lighthouse) as Paxton * Woody (From Toy Story) as Sidney * Mr. Clever as Madge * Sulley (From Monsters, Inc.) as Butch * Tidy Ted (From Horrid Henry) as Hiro * Spotless Sam (From Horrid Henry) as Victor * Goody Goody Gordon (From Horrid Henry) as Kevin * Chuck (From Angry Birds) as Thumper * Rabbit (From Winnie the Pooh) as Henrietta * Shamus (From Theodore Tugboat) as Luke * Rabid Rebecca (From Horrid Henry) as Merrick * Cleveland Brown (From Family Guy) as Owen * Red (From Angry Birds) as Winston * Brunswick (From Theodore Tugboat) as Stafford * Elias (From Elias The Little Rescue Boat) as Stephen * Scally (From Theodore Tugboat) as Connor * Zodiac (Made up Tugs Character) as Caitlin * Mr. Lazy as Millie * Little Miss Quick as Tiger Moth * Bayswater (From Theodore Tugboat) as Timothy * Knuckles (From Sonic the Hedgehog) as Gator * Evil Gordon (From TTTE) as Reg * Principal Skinner (From The Simpsons) as Marion * Oogie Boogie (From The Nightmare Before Christmas) as Porter * Little Miss Busy as Boulder * Mr. Nervous as Frieda * Little Miss Tidy as Flying Scotsman * Big Bad Wolf (From Disney) as Vinnie * Jack Skellington (From The Nightmare Before Christmas) as Philip * Little Miss Tiny as The Chinese Dragon * Mr. Evil (Made up Character) as Samson * Puffa (From Tugs) as Sixteen * Little Miss Splendid as Spamcan * Little Miss Calamity as Old Stuck Up * Little Miss Daredevil as Godred * Little Miss Giggles as Lord Harry * Little Miss Magic as Big City Engine * Carla (From Theodore Tugboat) as Farnsworth (From The Little Engine That Could 1991) * Oliver (From Theodore Tugboat) as Pete (From The Little Engine That Could 1991) Category:Brian Ring